


Past Mistakes

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Affairs, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love affairs, Love/Hate, Marriage, Marriage breakdown, Partner Betrayal, Pregnancy, Siblings, Sisters, Unplanned Pregnancy, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: "Because that lads real father, is lying in the ground." Cathy weeped as she covered her eyes to avert Roy's face. He looked at in disbelief. He knew her husband Alan was having an affair with her sister Nessa but didn't think it end up with secret love child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Scene I would like to have seen in Coronation Street.  
> I do not own the characters.  
> Plus I still have to finish it, only posting what I have done for now.

"Because that lads real father, is lying in the ground." Cathy weeped as she covered her eyes to avert Roy's face. He looked at in disbelief. He knew her husband Alan was having an affair with her sister Nessa but didn't think it end up with secret love child.   
Roy watched her. "Cathy?" He called out to her. She shakes her head and turns away, still covering her face. "I'm sorry, Roy. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Roy stopped what he was doing and grabbed some tissue from the counter. He walked over to her. ‘’Here. You might need this.’’ Roy held out the piece of tissue and Cathy carefully took it form his grasp, wiping her eye with it.   
‘’I know it might not be much but I find it’s customary to hand someone a bit of tissue when one is upset. In a way, it’s suppose to be comforting for them.’’ Cathy smiled at him. ‘’So thoughtful.’’ She wiped her eye and looked at the traces of makeup on the tissue. ‘’Oh, god. I must look a right mess.’’   
‘’Well, I can assure you, you don’t look a mess.’’ Said Roy. Cathy chuckled softly. ‘’I find that very hard to believe.’’ She smiled at him sadly. Roy tried to think of something to say. ‘’Why don’t I make us both a cup of tea and you can tell me all about it if you want? If you don’t want to talk about it, I completely understand. It’s like you told me before: One problem solved is another problem halved.’’   
Cathy smiled at the memory, remembering the time she had told Roy the exact same thing. ‘’I’ve taught you well, haven’t I?’’ She joked lightly. ‘’A cup of tea would be nice if you don’t mind?’’   
‘’Not at all. I’ll pop the kettle on.’’ Roy turned around and began to head toward the kitchen, when Cathy called him. ‘’Roy?’’   
Roy stopped and turned to face her. He walked up to her. ’’Thank you. For listening, I mean.’’   
‘’Oh, it’s, it’s my pleasure. You are clearly in distress over something that happened a long time ago and you need somebody to talk to and I’m willing to be that person who listens to what you have to say.’’   
Cathy gazed at the man before her, clearly in love him. She reached out and cupped the side of his face in her hand. ‘’What would I do without you, eh?’’   
‘’I absolutely have no idea.’’   
Cathy smiled up at him. She leaned into him and placed her head on his chest until she was buried under his chin. Roy wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. ‘’I think I’d be lost without you, Roy. You and Alex.’’   
‘’I, myself would be lost without you, Cathy. You and Alex are part of my family now and nothings going to change that. Not even the past. It’s as they say, we must leave the past in the past and look only ahead. We must let go of the things that hold us back but keep hold the things that brings us luck and hope.’’   
Cathy pulled back to look at Roy, neither of them letting go of one another. ‘’It’s like I said, we don't have to talk about it if you don’t want to.’’   
‘’I know, Roy.’’ She shook her head. ‘’No, I need to talk about it or I’ll never get it off my chest. I’ll just be going in circles over and over again if I don’t.’’  
‘’I understand. You sit yourself down while I go give Alex his dinner and I’ll make us a cup of tea.’’   
‘’Okay. Thank you, Roy.’’   
‘’It’s my pleasure.’’ Roy leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her forehead. 

 

**********************************************

A few moments later, Roy and Cathy were sat at the table. Roy placed a hot cup of tea on the table and Cathy took it in her hands to warm them. ‘’Thank you.’’ Cathy took a sip as Roy sat in the chair next to her. She had been going into small details about her husbands affair with Nessa while having a few tears at the same time. She held a piece of tissue in her hand and looked at the cup of tea in her hands. Roy held his own cup of tea in his hands and looked at Cathy, wanting to know if she was going to say anymore about Alan and Nessa.   
‘’Do you have any idea when Alan and Nessa started having feelings for each other or when they began to have an inappropriate relationship?’’ Roy asked and watched as she took a sip of tea. She started into thin air, thinking. ‘’I’d imagine it was 28 years ago or something. Seeing how old Alex is now, it might have been around the time he was conceived. It might been have even been going off before all that happened, I’m not sure. I have a feeling though that the affair started sometime after me and Alan got married.’’  
‘’Why do you think that?’’   
Cathy inhaled deeply, her eyes tracing the ceiling. ‘’I think what happened is my Alan and Nessa began the affair sometime after our wedding which resulted in her getting pregnant with Alex and she pretended that the father of the baby was her husband Nigel. She was with Nigel back then. I knew she and Nigel split up a few years after Alex was born but I never knew why. Not until today at least.’’   
‘’Nessa and her husband split up because he found about her and Alan?’’  
Cathy nodded her head. ‘’And because Alex was the product of the affair.’’ She bit her lip and covered her face with her hand. Roy could tell she was getting upset again and took hold of her other free hand, comforting her in way. ‘’What do you suppose happened after they found out she was expecting? Apart from lying to Nigel that the baby was his, of course.’’  
‘’I don’t know.’’ Her voice quivered slightly. She moved her hand away from her face and looked at Roy through tear-filled eyes. ‘’I suppose what happened next was the love letters. I’m guessing throughout her pregnancy she and Alan sent each other love letters, saying how much they loved missed one another and probably met up a couple of times, there’s not doubt about that and he started sending her money to support her. Either for her or for Alex when he got older but my guess is it was for both of them, and I know how he did it. I talked to Yasmeen about this New Haven name on the allowance papers. It’s were Alan went off on business and I think that’s where he was sending the money from. New Haven.’’  
Roy stroked her hand, gently. ‘’I suppose Nigel went through with it then? I mean, if he raised Alex like he was his own, he must’ve have done it not only to protect Nessa but to protect you as well.’’  
‘’That’s what he told me. But he said she took Alex away from him when he learned about the affair. I do feel bad for him though, because like me, he’s hasn’t got any children of his own. Nigel said he went through with it for Nessa’s sake, Alan’s sake and my sake even.’’   
Cathy signed deeply, on the verge of tears. ’’But to know my Alan and Nessa were sleeping with each other behind my back for years, it’s like a knife through the heart.’’ Her voice quivered, letting go of Roy’s hand so she could covered her face with her own. She was crying now. Roy got up from his seat and pulled his chair closer to hers and took a broken Cathy into his arms. She her hands in front of her and allowed Roy to hold her tight, one arm secured around her shoulders and while the other soothed her hair. It made him feel sick. To know her own sister would betrayal her like this left him sick with anger, and make matters worse, her sister fathered a child with her husband. Roy knew Cathy was a fragile women but for her to find out that her nephew was in fact her husband’s child left her broken.  
Roy felt her body shake between sobs as he continued to comfort her. ‘’I’m sorry, Roy.’’ She sobbed. ’’Shh, Cathy.’’ He whispered. ‘’It is not your fault. You have no need to be sorry. Something terrible was done to you and you need someone to comfort you and I’m here to do that.’’   
Cathy had to smile at his words. ‘’You really are a wonderful man, Roy.’’   
Roy chuckled softly. ‘’Now, I don’t know about that.’’   
Cathy pulled back so she could look at him. ‘’No, you are, Roy. Your the nicest man I’ve ever met. There should be more people like you in the world.’’  
Roy smiled softly. ‘’Well, I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you.’’


End file.
